Getting Married
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Teddy/Billy - Day 26 - Getting Married) It took them a while, but Teddy and Billy are finally getting married. That is, once they're done with the wedding preparations...
1. Best Men

I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 26 - Getting Married. This prompt got... five entries out of me orz Mostly preparations woo

* * *

**_Best Men_**

Even though it wasn't any rush-hour, and it was located off any main road, the small restaurant was still crowded, buzzing with noise and business. Patrons came and went, and the waiters dashed back and forth, but it all mattered very little to the two young men seated in one of the more secluded booths.  
Their plates were empty, their drinks - refilled, and they were laughing like what they were, which was two old friends who hadn't seen each other, face to face, in far too long.

"I can't believe you turned the Statue of Liberty into jello!"

"Hey, I was under a lot of pressure! I had to improvise!"

"But _jello_?"

"Ugh, stop it. I restored it, and they _still_ complain about _ants_…"

Their names were Elijah Bradely and William Kaplan, two young men in their early twenties. To most, they were simply Eli and Billy, but to a handful - Patriot and Wiccan, two young, costumed vigilantes who had earned the right to be called "Avengers". The two had been through a lot together, and that was why they set up to meet, taking advantage of the fact Eli was visiting his grandparents in the Bronx, thus sparing Billy a magical trip to Scottsdale.  
Their shared history made Eli be the only person Billy could ask this specific favor from - and it was such a favor it had to be asked in person.  
Granted, it also needed the right timing.

"Haha, kind of makes me wish I was there to see it." Eli admitted and leaned back, his arm resting on the backrest.  
Billy on his part simply snorted.

"They showed it on TV, didn't they?"

"They did, but we both know it's not the same as actually being there."

"Yeah, you can't be blamed for it, what fun."

"You _are_ to blame for it, Billy!"

"Phe, don't bother me with the details." Billy huffed and rested his chin in his hand, elbow on the table.  
Eli smiled somewhat fondly at his friend.

"Speaking of _details_-" The super-soldier hummed and met Billy's curious look with a rather concerned one. "How _are_ the preparations going? It's only a couple of weeks away, right?"

Billy fell silent at that, and looked down at the leather bracelet adorning his right wrist, one of a matching set that was proof of his engagement to one Teddy Altman.  
Eli allowed him this moment of bashfulness before he leaned a bit forward.

"I meant, _the wed_-"

"I know what you meant." Billy growled and rolled his eyes, though he was grinning just as much as Eli was. Only that unlike Eli, Billy was blushing a bright shade of red.  
The next moment, though, Billy recalled what they were discussing, and he rested both elbows on the table and buried both hands in his hair in a position that clearly displayed helplessness.  
"Oh God, Eli, don't ever get married. It's endless! So much to think of, to take care of, backup plans for backup plans-"

"Sounds like you're having fun."

"We haven't argued like this since we compared the Lord of the Rings movies to the books."

"I remember that." Eli said with a wince. Ah, those were the days, he thought as he looked at Billy again to find him - again - toying with the bracelet he made with his powers all those years back.  
"I guess you guys are finally getting rings, too, huh." He said with a snicker next, and was somewhat relieved to see Billy laughed lightly, too.

"Yeah… like the _lesser people_."

"Oh spare me." Eli snorted and helped himself to another sip from his drink.

The silence that fell after that felt rather comfortable, and still lingered the context from the last words that were exchanged. These two conditions were the perfect set-up for that favor Billy wanted to ask for, and finally he let himself ask for it - in his own special way.

"Speaking of rings-" He started, trying his best unconcerned voice. It fooled neither, but Eli went along with it just the same.  
"We need, you know, in a wedding… we need people to hold the rings for us before we exchange them." Billy finally said and gave Eli a meaningful look.  
The guy stared back blankly.

"That you do." Eli replied, and then added in response to the helpless look Billy gave him-  
"I'm going to play it hard to get, and make you say it."

"Oh, for the love of-" Billy muttered and palmed his face, but Eli knew he was smiling - they both were.

To be honest, Eli was flattered beyond words by what he knew was to come next. That didn't mean he was going to make it easy on the guy.  
Thankfully, Billy got his act together and managed to look Eli in the eye.

"Eli, would you be my best man?"

"There, now was that so hard to do?"

"I'll _zap_ you, Bradely!"

Despite the words, they both held tightly onto the other's hand, and smiled widely enough to split their faces in two.

"Like I'd ever turn that offer down. It would be an _honor_, man."

Billy simply nodded at that before he reached to press his fists over his eyes.

"Oh, _God_, Eli, I'm getting _married_!"

Eli laughed at that outburst. "I hate to break it to you, but you two have been more married than most couples I know since the day you met!"  
The playful air faded the next moment, though, and he offered Billy an uncertain smile.  
"So I'm guessing Tommy's the other best-man. Think he's going to agree?"

Billy smiled rather confidently.  
"That's why Ted's asking him."

"You thought of everything." Eli praised before he called over a waitress.  
"Refill?"

Billy nodded, only to slump forward again, hands covering his face.  
"I'm getting _married_-"

Eli could do little but smile in exasperation and pat Billy's head.

"There, there, Billy. There, there."

–

Teddy let out a sigh. He had spent the past fifteen minutes _trying_ to concentrate on the game, but it seemed Tommy could play basketball _and_ talk super-fast at the same time. It made actually listening to be nigh impossible.

"-But when the china-doll parade made it to Wall-Street-"

"I saw that movie." Teddy replied to the obvious accusation that he wasn't paying attention, just before he let the ball fly, and scored another three points.

Tommy looked at the basket for a long moment before he frowned at Teddy.  
"_Now_ can I please use my powers?"

Teddy snorted. The speedster was a sore loser whenever it came to physical activities he wasn't allowed to use his super-speed in. Teddy could appreciate it as that was the way Tommy was, but still - rules were rules. No super-speed on the court.  
"Sure, if I can use my wings."

Tommy growled in protest and resigned himself to his fate. He never said he'd do so silently, though.  
"Oooh, look at me, I'm on the basketball team and I can _fly_~!" He mimicked, only to frown at the look Teddy gave him.  
"…no no no, no changing into me for a more accurate imitation, Altman - or is that_Future-Mr-Kaplan_?"

Teddy's next shot missed; Tommy made a gagging sound, despite the fact his taunt was a great success.  
"_Ugh_, love-birds to the bitter end."

"I regret nothing." Teddy concluded and fetched the ball.

Tommy was expecting a pass, but all Teddy did was dribble. He seemed to have something on his mind, and Tommy really couldn't blame him. Wedding in a couple of weeks, after all.  
"Speaking of which-" Tommy said as he sped past Teddy and snatched the ball in the blink of an eye.

"_Wings_, Shepherd-" Teddy warned, but Tommy ignored him, and instead threw the ball.  
It hit the board and flew aside, where Teddy easily caught it.

"Where _is_ the current Mr. Kaplan?" The speedster finished and practically clung to Teddy in an attempt to steal the ball again - this time in human speed.

"He's meeting Eli."

"Oh?"

"Yeah-"  
Teddy performed a feint, one Tommy fell for, and then he jumped, throwing the ball and scoring two points more.  
"Asking him to be his best-man."

The statement was made in a neutral tone of voice. Teddy let it sink in while he fetched the ball again. He wasn't surprised Tommy seemed a bit off-put by the concept, and actually foresaw something like this.  
"Hey-" He called, and threw the ball on the floor. Thankfully, Tommy wasn't too far out of it, and he managed to catch the ball when it bounced back.  
"What's with the long face?"

"Oh, you know-" Tommy hummed in the same carefree voice Teddy used before he threw the ball back to the blond. "Just that my _twin brother_ from another mother asked someone else to be his best man. But I'm ok with it."

He really wasn't, and Teddy knew as much. They all long since came to ignore Tommy's "I don't have feelings and I don't hold hands" bravado.

"I mean, I don't have feelings."

"So you keep saying." Teddy replied and tried to balance the ball on the back of his hand. It worked for several minutes.  
"Sorry, we took your word for it."

"Pfft." Tommy huffed as he once again received the ball.  
"_Finally_, you're taking me seriously." He growled and dashed forward, aiming to dunk.  
Teddy both blocked him and caught the rebound.

"If not, I wouldn't have wanted you to be mine." Teddy snickered, only to laugh out loud when the statement was enough to make Tommy stop, and have the ball bounce past him. He dashed after it and was back the next moment, ball in hand and eyes wide.

"…come again?"

Teddy shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. He scrunched his nose then before putting his hands on his hips.  
"I said - you're not Billy's best-man, because you're _mine_. Deal with it."

The moment of pregnant silence could've taken a lot longer, but like most things, Tommy was quick about getting over the shock from the news, the happiness at being given the position, and recovering back to his usual self. There was gentleness to his smile then, Teddy noted, and Tommy had a flattered air to him.

"Heh… well played."

Teddy smiled back, only to frown when Tommy looked at him questioningly.  
"What?"

"Are we… ya know, supposed to hug or something?"

Teddy quirked a brow.  
"Do you _want_ us to? Because-"

Tommy held a hand up and scrunched his nose.  
"Dude, _stop_. _Sweat_."

Teddy snorted.  
"And here I thought it's because you don't hold hands."

"Wha-" Tommy managed before Teddy snatched the ball from him and showed him how to properly dunk.


	2. Best Man for the Job

**_Best Man for the Job_**

"You want me to do what?" Steve asked and blinked at the two young men that stood before him. In hindsight, he realized he should've seen it coming, but right then, he was too busy being surprised.

"Run the ceremony." Teddy repeated, and was obviously having a hard time keeping his excitement in check.  
His fiance wasn't faring so well.

"We know you can't officiate it, because you're not _that_ type of captain, but we can just take care of that before the ceremony. Then it'll still count." Billy explained, his excitement making his speech resemble his spiritual-brother's super-fast slur of words.  
Teddy was nodding his agreement to the plan just the same, and the both of them gave Steve what he could only describe as puppy-looks.

"Please, Cap? It'll be just _perfect_ if you did that-"

"It'll mean _so_ much-!"

Steve took a step back and held his hands up in an attempt to calm the two down. It worked somewhat, and the couple fell silent as they watched him expectantly.  
It was soon made obvious the man was stalling, though, and Steve sighed at himself before offering them a smile.  
"Alright, you win, I'll do it."

With the way their faces lit up, Steve had to wonder if it wasn't the fourth of July. They both looked so just so _happy_-

"Really?!"

"Oh man, this'll be the best wedding _ever_!" Billy exclaimed and hung off Teddy's neck.  
"…so long as your relatives don't show up."

The chuckle Teddy let out as he held Billy was quite a nervous one.  
"Or yours." He countered finally.

Billy went pale.  
"Oh _God_ I hope not."

Steve laughed lightly at their predicaments, though he knew that in their case, it was no laughing matter.  
"At least you'll have two Avengers teams on-site if that happens?"

Teddy turned to the man with a terrified look.  
"You haven't met his great-grandma."

Billy offered an even more panicked gaze.  
"We don't even know how she's still alive."

"_Ah_." Steve concluded and stood back as the two returned to a happier set of mind.

"We're getting wed by _Captain America_!"

"Is it true what I hear?" Tony asked once Steve walked into the conference room.  
"You started doing weddings and Bar-Mitzvahs?"

"Just weddings for now, it seems." Steve snickered back before grinning at Tony.  
"Jealous?"

Tony humphed and returned to his drink. He wasn't to bring it up again, ever.


	3. The List

**_The List_**

Billy sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration as he stared at the long list of names that rested before him. Some names were marked already, some - scratched out. Others had question marks next to them, but only one name had a big, glaring red circle surrounding it, and the mage was chewing on the edge of his pen as he tried to think what to do about it.  
Sending out invitations was a gruesome task, yes, but it was simple - just long, and repetitive. Now, deciding who to invite to begin with - that was the truly hard part. God, did he _hate_ diplomacy.

"How's it going?" Teddy asked and rested his hands on Billy's shoulders. Billy looked back with a growl and tapped the edge of his pen against the angrily marked name.  
Teddy squinted his eyes.

"Erik Mag- _oh_." He hummed and frowned down at Billy, who was looking up helplessly.

"_Do_ we invite him? He _is_ Wanda's dad…"

Teddy nibbled on his lower lip.  
"Do you think your _current_ mother will live through it if _Magneto_ attends her son's wedding?"

"…leaving him under 'question mark' for now, then." Billy concluded.

"You do that." Teddy approved and leaned down to kiss the top of Billy's head.


	4. Give Me Away

**_Give Me Away_**

Teddy was fairly certain the only reason he survived the super-powered hug was that he had super-strength of his own. He thought, then, that it was a good thing Billy wasn't there, as if he was, Teddy would've been left a widower before they ever got married.  
Hanging off his neck and crying in what he hoped was mostly joy was Jessica "Jewel" Jones, the woman the members of the group once known as the Young Avengers came to revere as a guide, a friend, and a mother-figure away from home.

"Yes… yes, of course I will, you stupid kid!" The woman panted and held on even more tightly.  
Teddy smiled gratefully and hugged her back, albeit more gently than she did him.

"The heck did I just walk in on?"

The embrace wasn't broken even when Luke Cage - Jessica's husband - walked into the room. He eyed the two for a long moment before they pulled away enough to look at him. At the sight of his wife in tears, Luke couldn't help but get protective, but the way she was smiling despite it left him confused enough to stay put until they explained themselves.

"Teddy just… asked me to give him away at the wedding." Jessica explained and reached to wipe the tears with her hand.

At the news, Luke gave Teddy a look that was surprisingly warm. Right, he thought; the kid had no family of his own to do that for him.  
The man broke into a grin the next moment and crossed his arms.

"So much for getting a cheap dress. You gotta dress up fancy, now."

Teddy let himself laugh lightly, only to be silenced when Jessica gave him a scolding look.  
She directed that look at her husband, next.

"What do you mean, _I_'m dressing fancy? You're doing this with me!"

Luke gave Teddy a questioning look, only to have the younger man shrug back to indicate he wasn't getting involved in his.

"Better get used to this, kid. Married life."

"I… think it's going to be different for me." Teddy replied. "No _wife_, and all."

This sparked another exchange of mostly playful banter, one Teddy again stayed out of.


	5. Wedding Day

**_Wedding Day_**

The morning began like any other. The sun rose in the east, the birds were singing, the streets were noisy. They woke up next to each other after another night in which they slept less than they should've - albeit for a different reason than usual. That was the morning, one like the rest.  
The day, though? The day was to be like nothing they've ever been through before.

"Morning." Teddy purred and kissed Billy's forehead. He was rewarded with a disgruntled growl and one open eye; that was enough to make Teddy smile and kiss Billy's cheek.  
"Ready to get married, Lover?"

The next sound that followed was an almost terrified whimper, and Billy rolled away, head burying under the pillow.  
Teddy could relate, but one of them had to keep his wits, and as the one who proposed, he figured it fell on him. Teddy therefore laid on his back, one hand resting over Billy's side with the other covering his eyes as he laughed.  
The sound and air were obviously soothing enough, because the next moment had Billy pressing against Teddy, face buried in the side of Teddy's head.

"Let's get married, Tee." He whispered softly, affectionately, and rested his hand over Teddy's chest.

Teddy wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him close, feeling quite elated already.  
"Let's."

–

The wait to get the actual wedding certificate was long and gruesome, and several forms of nerve-wrecking. Billy's parents joined the two, and Rebecca found herself crying more than once.

"Save some for the actual ceremony, dear." Her husband coaxed gently, though it was obvious he was in a similar state of excitement.

"Of course I will." Rebecca insisted and wiped another tear with her handkerchief. "This is a formality. I won't consider it so until they say 'I do' in the ceremony."

"With Cap running the show." Billy panted excitedly. He was holding onto Teddy's hand as strongly as he could, his foot repeatedly tapping on the floor.

Teddy bit onto his lower lip and nodded. That thought more or less served as a lifeline of sanity for them, at least until the clerk came out with the list.

"Altman-Kaplan?" She asked, and the two exchanged glances. Rebecca burst into tears.

"That's us."

They all took deep breaths and stepped inside.

–

It wasn't that much later, but it still felt like an eternity passed before they were finally in Avengers Mansion. The location was chosen for several reasons, even if certain means were taken to allow it. For instance, Strange promised he'd help Billy cast the necessary protective spells to keep the ceremony private, as to not expose their secret identities to the general public.  
One of the reasons for the location was that as they decided to separate the ceremonies for family, and for friends, it was best to choose a location most guests were familiar with and comfortable visiting.  
It was mostly for this reason, though, that the wedding was held there. The mansion was a very special place to any Young Avenger, most of all the four founding members, two of which were getting married that day. It was there they assembled, and it was there they gained new members. It was there Stature and the Vision's memorial statues were, and there the ashes of Teddy's mother were scattered. They would all be there on this special day - that was why the mansion was chosen.

–

The clock was ticking the minutes away slowly towards the inevitable finale. Every last last-minute arrangement was taken care of, and all that was left was to wait until it was time.  
The couple itself was inside the mansion, watching the guests take their seats out in the memorial garden. They held tightly onto each other, drawing comfort and peace of mind from the other's presence.

Eli was there, trying his best to live up to his best-man duties and not ruin this moment of relative tranquility the two could finally enjoy. It was, after all, quite the emotionally taxing day, and the emotional roller coaster ride was far from over.  
Or, to put it in Kaplan-family terminology - they were freaking, and Eli was happy they could still help each other relax. It was something even he as a best-friend couldn't do, but then again, that was why they weren't marrying _him_, now wasn't it?

Tommy was in the room with them the next moment, and Eli immediately reached to realign his tie while Tommy struggled with his hair.

"Ok, stop babying me."

"The day you learn to wear a tie." Eli chuckled, but soon enough let go of Tommy just the same.  
The speedster then realized Teddy and Billy both were looking at him, and he waved a hand dismissively.

"Ah, it was nothing." He reassured. He was just back from taking care of some minor commotion, so their concern was understandable. "Deadpool was just harassing the bartender. Not a smart thing to do, surrounded by other superheroes, mind. Can't say I see why you guys even invited him, but hey-"

The couple exchanged looks.

"Did you-"

"I thought _you_ did-"

"How did he even _know_?!"

Tommy let the two dwell on that, as it escalated into a minor fanboy-debate he had no interest in. Instead, he turned to Eli and whispered, certain the super-soldier could hear him.  
"Don't you think it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

"I see no brides here." Eli replied with a satisfied smile.

"…touché."

Reality came knocking on the door not long after this, and Tommy opened the door to find Steve there, clad in his military uniform, and wearing every rank and medal he ever earned. The man was impressive on a good day, but right then, he was downright majestic.  
Tommy stood at attention and saluted, which in turn got the other three to follow suit.

"At ease." Steve laughed and took a moment to examine first the best-men, then the couple. He nodded in a mostly approving way before he let his smile soften.  
"It's time. Are you boys ready?"

Nervous looks were exchanged, but as soon as their eyes met, both Teddy and Billy seemed to relax, and reached to hold each other's hands. They smiled at Steve, finally, and seemed almost content despite their obvious excitement.

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Let's do this."

Cap smiled widely, and the five made their way to the garden.

–

If you asked either of them how long the aisle was, they wouldn't be able to tell you. Both Billy and Teddy were busy looking at the friends and family members by their sides, and mostly each other. The closest thing to breaking the mood was when one Ben Grimm demanded Wiccan put on his Kippah, but it only made the two young men laugh.  
Finally they were at the end of the path, holding hands and glancing around. Billy's parents were by his side, along with Wanda, who was hugging Rebecca as both mothers tried to stall crying for only a short while more. Eli stood at the ready, and occasionally felt his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.  
By Teddy stood Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, having agreed to give Teddy away. Tommy stood opposite to Eli, and kept rubbing his nose and looking down. He couldn't stop sniffling ever since they started down the aisle, a fact Kate found to be quite adorable. She patted his shoulder gently.

All around them were familiar faces, ranging from adored superheroes ("The Kippah, kid!") to acquaintances to close friends to family. The looks in both Teddy and Billy's eyes was warm and as happy as could be, and both were certain they could burst into tears at any given moment. When Teddy seemed too close to that, Billy squeezed his hands and offered the best reassuring smile he could manage. It was enough, it seemed, as Teddy seemed stable enough when the two turned to face Steve. The man looked from one to the other patiently.

"Ready?"

Deep breaths were taken, and both young men nodded.  
Steve raised his hands, and a silence fell on the audience. He cleared his throat once.

"Dearly beloved-"

–

"Why didn't you put the Kippah?!" The Thing demanded quite angrily, but burst into tears just the same and hugged the now ring-wearing couple. "You boys make your mamas proud now, you hear?!"

"If we live through this…" Billy muttered, but kept grinning and holding onto Teddy's hand just the same.

–

"Great ceremony." Tony praised once the official part was over, and the guests were free to dance and dine and drink. "_Very_ inspirational speech there."

Steve smiled in mild exasperation and twirled his non-alcoholic beverage in his glass.  
"To hear that, coming from you-"

"I'd have done it better." Tony interjected, to which Steve replied by shrugging.

"Better luck next time, Tony."

"When's the next couple getting married, anyway?"

"Depends on who catches the bouquet, doesn't it?"

–

The bouquet was still thrown even in the absence of a bride, because the couple wanted to throw it, dammit - was the official reason. They both held onto it and flung it over their shoulders, but once they saw who caught it, Teddy couldn't help but suspect foul-play.

"You cheated."

"I did _not_!" Billy objected and still had no idea how to take Wanda being the one to catch the bouquet.

Tommy on his part was already at Simon's side. "So- _Dad_-"

–

The moment Billy spelled a unicorn into existence was the moment Teddy concluded his husband's had too much to drink.  
He also concluded he really enjoyed thinking about Billy in this manner.

–

"No. Way."  
The amazed exclamation was let out in response to Tony's wedding gift, which was parked right outside the mansion.

"I heard you boys didn't have a car." Tony hummed almost boredly and fished the ribbon-adorned keys out of his pocket. He handed them to Teddy, seeing how even now that he recovered some, Billy still seemed a bit uneasy on his feet.  
"Drive safely, now."

Teddy managed to grin at Billy, only then realization hit him. This was usually that, wasn't it? The whole 'carrying the bride away' part? Granted, there was no bride between the two grooms, but still Teddy thought they should uphold that tradition.  
What he didn't expect in the least was the moment Billy spelled himself to be just a tad stronger, and picked Teddy up to hold him in his arms. Teddy was, to say the least, surprised, but he soon adapted and wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm still driving."

"Ssh, don't ruin the moment." Billy cooed and carried Teddy to their new car, and the two drove away happily on to their honeymoon.


End file.
